


Garden

by seoular_system



Category: GOT7
Genre: Baby Boy, Kinks, Knee Socks, M/M, Oppa Kink, baby boy youngjae, idek anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoular_system/pseuds/seoular_system
Summary: Youngjae's brusied knees are sorta pretty.Jinyoung's tired eyes are kinda nice.





	Garden

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if it was bad :))

'you think my bruised knees are sorta pretty and i think your tired eyes are kinda nice'  
\--- 

to youngjae, jinyoung was the prettiest human he's ever seen. the way his lips would look so plump when he pouted, the way his hips swung to the music, the way his eyes would light up whenever they were together.

jinyoung was perfect.

youngjae's knees were always bruised, for reasons other wouldn't know. his socks would go past his knees all the way to his thighs. his spandex shorts would stick to his body and his features would prominent. an oversized maroon sweater would hang loosely on his body.

the sleeves went to the tips of his fingers and he would always bring them to his face. this was the side of youngjae no one knew, except for jinyoung. youngjae was laying on the couch, lazily playing with coco.

the door clicked and small thumps could be heard as jinyoung dropped everything in his arms. youngjae chuckled slightly, getting up and walking to greet the elder.

"hey oppa," youngjae smirked.

"hello baby boy," jinyoung smiled as he walked closer to youngjae. he wrapped his arms around him and said a small 'up' and carried him to the couch,

jinyoung had bags under his eyes and they were noticeable but all you could see in his eyes was adoration. his tired eyes were always kinda nice in the youngers opinion. but jinyoung: he adored youngjae, his baby boy. 

"i love you so much," jinyoung sighed as he connected their lips. youngjae hummed against the elders lips and deepened the kiss.

\---  
'He says, darling, what's it coming to? And have you got a lighter on you? Been trying to put these down for ages now. But I can't seem to come through'   
\---

jinyoung smiled weakly as he saw youngjae walk onto the balcony. it was chilly, so it was reasonable when the boy had a pair of fluff filled boots on and a black beanie to go with his white lacey thigh high socks, with his baby pink spanxs and pure black sweater.

bruises littered his neck and shoulders. hiding them was gonna be a real struggle this time. jinyoung took in the sight of his baby boy and started speaking.

"darling, what's it coming to? we've been hiding for 12 years now, and have you  got a lighter on you?"

the younger nodded his head and reached into the pocket of his sweater and pulled out an icy blue lighter. he reached foreword and dropped it into his boyfriends hand.

the elder frowned, letting out a deep sigh: "i've been trying to put them down for ages now but i can't seem to come through..."

youngjae nodded his head and walked into his elder boyfriends chest. he wrapped his arms around jinyoungs perfect frame, he nuzzled his face into his neck and let out a sigh.

"i love you anyways," that was all jinyoung needed for his stress to melt away.


End file.
